


When In Doubt

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to touch, he wanted to feel John, but instead he folded them into tight fists and kept them where John had pinned them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for episodes 4X01 and 4X02. Written as a Sweet Charity fic for paraka. She asked for John and Rodney, with mild kink and D/s, responding the events of the first two episodes of fourth season. Hope this matches what you wanted!

Rodney entered his room, not expecting to find anyone else there. John and he had talked, and while he thought the conversation had ended well, he wasn't so sanguine as to expect that it would be over that easily. The sad part was, he could see John's point of view - even as he'd done it, he'd known that Elizabeth wouldn't want to be cured by the nanites. He just couldn't face losing her. They were friends, and Rodney didn't have so many that he could afford to lose one - especially when there was a way to prevent it.

But John had not only lost a friend and a leader, he'd lost the one person who shared the burden of command, and he'd had to do it while leaving her behind, something that John didn't deal with well at all.

When he tried to think the lights on, they reacted sluggishly, coming up only a little way, and with a muttered curse, Rodney set his laptop down on the floor and started to pry the cover off the control crystals. "Don't," came a soft voice behind him, and Rodney whirled in place.

"John?" he said, finally spotting the man sitting on the edge of his bed. "What are you - why are you here?"

Standing, John took a step closer to Rodney. "I thought I was always welcome in your room."

"You are. You just... it surprised me, is all. I kind of expected you to avoid me for a while." Rodney couldn't meet John's eyes, staring at the floor. He was startled when John moved closer and raised his head with a finger under his chin.

"Did that once. Don't really feel like doing it again, unless you want me to?" John's voice broke a little on the last word.

"No, no, this is good," Rodney said, and then he couldn't say anything else because John's mouth was covering his, soft and sweet, but with a little desperation thrown in. Rodney whimpered and opened his mouth, letting John's tongue in to slide along his own.

He kept his hands at his sides, no matter how much he wanted to touch John. He was going to let John take the lead here if it killed him, and as John's hand slid slowly up his back and into his hair, he had the slightly hysterical thought that it just might.

John's other hand curved around his ass, squeezing tightly. "I want you," John said, and all Rodney could do was nod. He reached for the hem of his t-shirt, only to be stopped by John. "Don't. I want to do it."

"Um, okay," Rodney said, letting his hands fall again. John made quick work of his shirt, and then let his hands glide over Rodney's skin, one on his back and one on his chest. When he touched a nipple, Rodney couldn't hold back the soft sigh. John smiled at him. "Don't hold back - I want to hear you," he said.

Rodney didn't know why John wanted to hear him, but he closed his eyes and relaxed into the touch, groaning softly when John pinched his nipple. God, it felt good to be touched like this.

John moved his hands, and Rodney opened his eyes just in time to see John slide to his knees on the floor. He gasped at the sight, so fucking hot. John's attention was on Rodney's boots, untying them and helping Rodney step out of them, but Rodney could still see the grin that told him that John knew exactly what he was doing to Rodney.

By the time John undid the front of his pants, Rodney felt like he'd been hard forever. As John lowered them to the ground so that Rodney could shed them entirely, his cock poked its way out of the front of his boxers, as if demanding attention. When John circled his hand around it, Rodney bit his lip, trying not to thrust into the tight tunnel of John's fingers.

He only gave Rodney a few short strokes of his hand, and then he stood up. "Go lie down on your back," he said. Rodney hurried to obey, pausing only to drop his boxers, turning his head so he could watch as John stripped out of his own clothes.

As always, seeing John naked gave Rodney a thrill. He was all sleek lines and masculine muscle, making Rodney want to just rut against him till they were both sticky and sweaty. As if John realized that Rodney was staring at him, John turned as he dropped his shorts, bending over and flashing his ass.

Then he padded across the floor, and up on to the bed, straddling Rodney's hips and resting his hands on Rodney's shoulders. Rodney couldn't help it; he strained upwards, trying to get a kiss. John chuckled and leaned down, their lips meeting in a wet, messy tangle. When he sat up, Rodney made a soft sound and reached up to touch. John caught his hands and pinned them back down to the bed. "Let me," he said.

Not moving his hands was probably the hardest thing that Rodney had ever done. He wanted to touch, he wanted to feel John, but instead he folded them into tight fists and kept them where John had pinned them. "Thank you," John said, as if he knew how hard this was for Rodney.

The look on John's face made Rodney even more determined to do what he asked of him. He could do this, he really, really could.

John started to move his hands, down over Rodney's arms, to his chest. Taking a nipple in each hand, he pinched them lightly, making Rodney arch his back. "F-fuck," he gasped out. His nipples were so sensitive, and between the heat of John's ass over his cock and the way that he was twisting and pulling on his nipples, Rodney was already being pushed to the brink. "Please," he begged. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to come."

He didn't let go of Rodney's nipples, though he stopped twisting them. "No, you're not, Rodney. Not going to come until I'm buried inside you, fucking you so hard you can _taste_ it."

Rodney let out another groan. He _wanted_ that, so bad. He wanted John to mark Rodney as his, take what belonged to him. But he didn't think that John was ready to hear him actually say any of that. Instead, he spread his legs wide, canting his hips, offering up his ass. It had the effect of pressing Rodney's cock even more firmly against John, and he shivered with pleasure.

Without moving his hands, John leaned forward so that he could kiss Rodney, light and teasing, even as he continued to play with Rodney's nipples. Just as Rodney thought he couldn't take any more, that he was going to come regardless of what John wanted, John finally let go of them, shifting so that he was kneeling to one side of Rodney. When John ran one finger over the head of Rodney's cock, Rodney couldn't hold back the whimper.

Holding the finger to Rodney's mouth, John said, "Lick it. Taste yourself." As Rodney sucked John's finger into his mouth, tasting the salty bitterness of his own precome, John said, "You're so wet and hot. God, what I could do to you."

Releasing John's finger, Rodney blurted out, "Anything. Everything."

John's head jerked up, and he peered closely at Rodney. "Are you - you're just fucking with me."

Rodney wasn't too good to beg. He _wanted_ this, wanted John to know that Rodney was _his_. "No, I'm not. Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it. _Please,_ John."

John's eyes were wild, and he groaned, grabbing at his dick like he was that close to coming just at Rodney's words. But there was no hesitation to his words, like he'd thought about this before. "Turn over and get on your knees. Leave your hands where they are, though."

He didn't delay at all, flipping over on his stomach and pulling his knees up. He let his head hang down between his shoulders, and caught his breath as he could _see_ John's legs and cock as he moved between Rodney's legs. God, he wanted that cock.

John reached past him to pick up the lube off the nightstand. Rodney could hear him opening it, and then with no teasing, a finger slid into him, opening him up and slicking him. Rodney moaned as the burn rocked through him. "Oh, god, more," he begged as he pressed back.

"Not gonna rush me," John said, fucking him slowly with that one finger. "You said anything, and I want to take my time." John's other hand rubbed soothing circles on his back, petting and stroking. "Still, Rodney. Hold still for me."

Rodney came to a trembling halt at John's words. He wanted it so much, but he wanted to please John more, so he could do this. He could. Even though John was being a complete and utter tease. Finally, John added a second finger, and Rodney caught his breath at the stretch. He decided right then that they didn't do this nearly enough, and he was going to have to correct that.

It took every bit of will he had not to rock his hips, not to beg for more. He _wanted_ the stretch of John's cock, hard and thick and filling him just perfectly. But he couldn't move, he couldn't beg. All he could do was clutch at the pillow under his fingers and whimper.

As if John knew how close to the edge Rodney was, he pulled his fingers out. The head of his cock nudged against Rodney's hole, and Rodney couldn't help holding his breath a little. John's hand came down with a meaty _thwack_ on one cheek as he said, "Breathe, Rodney," and Rodney let out a startled gasp. It hadn't hurt, not really, but it warmed him from the inside out, and he arched his back, pushing his ass more firmly into John's hand. "You like that?" John asked, doing it again on the other side.

"Fuck, yeah," Rodney groaned out. It may be kinky of him, but god, he liked it. _A lot._.

John started to push inside and Rodney lowered his head to rest on his crossed arms. The slow stretch of being opened by John's cock made him pant, and when John started to pepper his ass with slow spanks, he cried out. God, he was going to come, and John hadn't even really started to fuck him yet.

As if he knew, John leaned down and wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Rodney's cock. "Hold on, Rodney. Almost there."

"Please," Rodney begged, desperate to come.

"Not yet. Gonna be so good, just wait." John kept the tight grip until Rodney blew out a harsh breath, slowly regaining control. When Rodney thought he would last more than thirty seconds, he nodded.

Slowly, John shifted and started to move, fucking into Rodney with long, powerful strokes. Rodney could feel him changing the angle, and when he brushed against Rodney's prostate, Rodney couldn't hold back the cry.

"I got you," John murmured, and started to speed up, hitting that place over and over again. At the same time, he started to spank Rodney in earnest. Rodney was making small breathy cries with every smack of John's hand, with every deep thrust. His orgasm was building again, his balls tightening against his body, electricity shooting up his spine.

John let out a long guttural groan, and stopped spanking to clutch at Rodney's hips tightly as he fucked hard and fast. "Gonna come without being touched, aren't you?" he said. "Gonna shoot for me. Now, Rodney, let it go and come _now_."

With a sound that was barely human, Rodney came, shooting in long stripes up along his belly and chest. John never stopped, never paused, slamming into Rodney half a dozen more times and then coming with Rodney's name on his lips.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Rodney collapsed, taking John with him. John landed on his back, and Rodney relaxed into the weight for a minute before it became hard to breathe. "Off, now," he said.

"Way to spoil the mood," John grumbled, but he rolled off Rodney's back, allowing him to turn over. Then John pillowed his head on Rodney's shoulder and made himself comfortable. It was still odd for Rodney - he'd never been with a male partner who wanted to _cuddle_ , but he couldn't argue when it felt so good.

He kissed the top of John's head and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We'll find her," he said.

"I know."


End file.
